Can Innocence Be Saved From Impurities?
by cheezypuffsXD
Summary: Hi Guys! This is my first story so be nice, but constructive criticism is welcome! C: Summary: Lillynette is forced into prostitution by her boss Aizen. Meet Starrk, an undercover cop who is trying to bust Aizen for his crimes. Will he be able to save her before the clock runs out? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Can Innocence Be Saved from Impurities?

Chapter One: The Change

A calloused finger comes to her lips, ceasing any further protests.

"Shhh, my little dove. It will all be over soon." And with that he brought her down to the bed and deflowered his last pure angel.

…..

The wind howls all around me, blowing my thin trench coat violently. A shiver runs down my spine as my bare feet trudge through the snow. I look down and can't see them, for the snow is up to my upper thigh. You would think the snow is like six feet high, given my description, but alas, my petite form has once again given me a disadvantage. The sun shines brightly, high in the sky, but gives little warmth. I think,

"Tch, damn Aizen and all his butthead goonies. Damn them all to hell for making me walk in this fucking snow!"

Another gush of wind has my knees knocking together. I cup my hands around my mouth in hopes of warming by frost bitten fingers but it is in vain for the every time I did it, the temperature seemed to drop. I shove my numb fingers into my pockets. Finding another tactic, I focus my anger on Aizen, grumbling as I hiss other profanities all the way down the sidewalk that would put a sailor to shame.

A few blocks later, I come across the ugliest brown brick building on this side of the railroad. Frozen ivy vines creep up the sides, while shards of broken glass and fragments of rotten wood litter the entranceway despite the snow. I sigh, and continue to trough, careful to not step on only of the debris. I cautiously open the creaky door and peek my head inside. I look from left to right to see if the coast is clear. Tip-toeing across the floor, I make my way to the staircase. Now it all boils down to this; I have memorized what part of each stair creeks under my weight so that I wont get caught. Going up them was a breeze. Thinking I was home free was a mistake, because no sooner as my hand is inches from my door handle, I am yanked up two feet in the air by my collar.

" Sneaking in I see?" says an eerie voice from the shadows.

I huff, " What the hell do you want fox face?"

I could previously only see the stranger's long lanky arm but now his whole profile is in view. The tall figure's face does have an uncanny resemblance of a fox, with his squinty eyes that appear to always be closed, and that face splitting smile that's always plastered on his face. "Aren't we being a rude," he chides teasingly, making tsk noises as he waggles a finger at me. I squirm trying to hit him, but I am far enough away from his body not to make any contact. He chuckles at my feeble attempts of freedom before his face turns serious.

"Did you make your deliveries?" all traces of laughter out of his voice.

I roll my eyes. " Of course I did you idiot. You think I would come back if I didn't?"

With that she reached down into the pocket of her trench coat and picked up a huge wad of hundred dollar bills. He reaches out with his other hand, expecting her to slap it down. After doing so she yells,

" Now let me go you dickhead!"

"As you wish, " he replies nonchalantly as he lets her down.

She drops down with a thud, landing on her ass.

"Asshole," she mutters under her breath, as she rubs her backside.

The splitting smile is back on his face as he walks down the hall to deliver the money. With another sigh, she turns on her heel to the direction of her room once more, and turns the handle. She flops on her bed with another sigh and immediately wraps herself in her blanket. In her head, " Why can't that idiot fox face leave her alone?"

A timid knock was heard.

"Go away" she said through muffled pillows, but the stranger opened the door anyways.

She rises up about to scream it when she saw who it was. A tall voluptuous woman with ebony sun kissed skin stands at the threshold. There the woman wearing nothing but a low cut tight tank top, shorts, and a bandana over her mouth, says nothing but extends her hand and bends a finger, beckoning her to follow. I stare in awe at the mysterious woman for no one has heard her speak, let alone knows anything about her. All I know was that she's been there for as long as I could remember. I scramble to me feet, abandoning the blankets warmth, as I follow her down the hall.

I know where she is taking me, and yet I still feel my teeth slightly chattering and no it's not from the cold. The woman knocks on the door timidly once more. A soft voice comes from the other side. The woman steps through and bows, and announces my arrival

" Aizen-sama, Lilynette is here as you requested."

" Thank you Harribel, that will be all" Aizen replies.

She nods her head before closing the door. The man was turning away from me seated in a slender leather chair. Once the door was closed, he swiveled around to show his gorgeous face. His chocolate brown eyes gazed intently at her, traveling down my body before settling on my face. I shifted uncomfortably under his intimidating gaze.

"Lilynette" he purred, his voice sounding like silk, " Do you know why I have called you in my office today?"

"Aizen-sama?" I question, unsure of my purpose.

" Today is the day you now join the "family business". You will be taken under Harribel and Neliel's wing. They are my best operatives. Do as they say and there should be no problems. Are we clear?"

"Aizen-sama, I thought you said you would wait until I developed more. I am not like the other girls. I don't think I am ready or old enough. I-"

She stopped abruptly feeling Aizen's eyes on her again. Despite how they look, those chocolate orbs had no warmth, only displaying coldness. He turned back in his chair he responded curtly,

" Though I don't have to explain it to you, I will say that I have come to the conclusion that you will never fill out the way the other girls do because of your genetic make up, thus your age doesn't matter. You being the age you are now, or actually being an adult wouldn't make much of a difference. Do you get the picture?"

I nodded, a lump forming in my throat. Aizen had turned half way around to eye me, waiting for my verbal answer.

" Yes, Aizen-sama." I managed to choke out.

He smiled, though there was nothing to be happy about turned back.

"That is all." He replied with a swish of his hand.

I bowed slightly before I turned to leave. Once the door was closed, I bolted for my room and hid myself under the covers. Hot tears burned the corners of my eyes, and threatened at any moment to spill over the edge. I would not cry in front of anyone; that was my thing. No matter how hard life got here, I would stand strong regardless.

I don't know how long I stay there but the moon is showing her white milky glow when I peel back the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! Yay!

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! ( I forgot to mention it in the first chapter)

…

I scoot out of my bed, knowing now by all the tossing and turning I have been doing, sleep was inevitable. I walk towards the window and open it, letting in the cool breeze of the night. I bathe in the moon's milky soft light, and glance up at the stars above. I remembered when I used to wish upon those stars to get me out of here, so I could be free but that's never going to happen. I sigh heavily as I think about my bleak existence. A timid knock on my door snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I call quietly.

There in the doorway awaits Harribel and Neliel. They stare at me for a brief moment before Neliel begins to speak.

"Come with us. It is time."

Her soft voice echoes through my mind for I know what she means. It is time for the ceremony. Every girl here has gone through some kind or another, but theirs are different. I swallow a lump that is forming in my throat as I turn around to follow them. We all tip toe down the stairs, careful not to wake any of Aizen's guards that watch the doors and windows for escapees. All of us sneak down to the basement where in the middle of the cold floor is a worn rug with a single rose and a candle. We sit in a circle Indian style and Neliel grabs my hands.

She whispers thought no one can hear us,

"You ready?"

I nod my head automatically though I have butterflies racing through my stomach. Harribel picks up the rose and plucks one petal off to place in my palm She nods at me. I take a deep breath before my hand shakily approaches the candle and sets the petal into the fire. It starts to wither and fringe at the edges before the entire thing is engulfed in the flame.

Harribel studies my reaction. My mouth is twitches. I keep rubbing my palms on my knees to wipe the sweat away. Without taking her eyes of me she places the rest of the rose into the fire while I watch it burn slowly.

Before the stem is completely consumed, Harribel reaches and takes the charred plant from the fire. She signals for Neliel to grip my arms as lifts up my shirt to place the charred end onto my flesh. I bit my lip as she dips the plant back into the fire and brings it back with a little flame on the end. I dug my nails into the rug as it makes contact again. After what feels like an eternity, she is finally done. Neliel releases me. Nothing is left of the stem but a little nub. Harribel pulls back a bit to look at her work. She has burned a lily with swirly lines across my lower back she had been secretly sketching for this occasion. I turned to see my newly marked skin, but hissed as pain shoots through my spine. I settled for reaching for a piece of broken mirror in the corner. It was the most beautiful thing I have even seen. My eyes brightened as my eyes met her icy blue ones.

I turn to Neliel who shows me her mark. She flips her hair revealing a pair of ram's horns wrapped around her neck, the head extending down her left shoulder. The intricate designs of the lines show how she is brave and strong despite her soft exterior. I catch her gaze as she embraces me tightly in her arms. I take in her scent, trying to soak up all the comfort I can muster before I am officially stripped of my childhood. We stay like this for a while before Harribel pulls me away and beckons me with her finger again.

I stand to follow her as we creep back up the steps. Before I slip back inside, Harribel grabs my arm. She embraces me roughly before just barely brushing her lips across my temple. In the blink of an eye she's gone. I go inside my room as a small smile creeps upon my face.

….

There's Chapter 2 for ya! I know its short but I have schoolwork to do. Sorry!

Insider: The ritual that Harribel and Neliel do to Lilynette is their way of showing that her childhood is now over and her womanhood begins now. The rose represents her innocence while the fire shows how it is being burned away to ashes, which is now her tainted soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**~cue the trumpets~ Chapter 3 is here!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! It really means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach but I so wish I did! **

**Enjoy! :D**

…**..**

I awaken to freezing icy water poured all over my body, causing my skin to prickle. I shoot out of bed like a bat out of hell, the water dripping from my body.

"Gin! What the hell?!"

His creepy smile is ever present. He stands there with a silver bucket in his hand.

"Aizen-sama ordered you a wake up call."

"So this is what you came up with?!" I look at the clock. Its 5:30 A.M. I do a double take. _What the hell?! Does he not know the damn time? _

"Yes ma'am."

"You prick!" she replies as she throws a soggy pillow at him.

He laughs as he dodges it easily. I glare daggers at him as I shiver looking like a little wet puppy. My clothes stick to my body and my hair is slick against my skin. It would be more menacing given the circumstances were better. Seeing as it has no effect on him I stomp over to her wardrobe and pulls out a towel to dry myself off. I peel off my wet clothes standing in my bra and panties. I am thankful that it didn't soak me all the way through. I turn back towards him, catching him staring at me, he obviously not trying to hide it.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I yell throwing whatever object Ihad at beside me. A slight blush colors my cheeks at the thought of him still in the room, his hungry eyes watching my every move.

"Nothing in particular," he shrugs looking me up and down.

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

"I'd rather not."

"You are such a perv!" I hurriedly put on a pair of gray sweats and a blue tank top. I scowl at him once I am again decent.

I gather my wet clothes and towel and put them in the hamper by the wardrobe.

"You owe me a new pair of sheets." I grumble.

"The hell I don't."

" Fuck yeah you do! Now they are gonna smell like mildew!"

"And I care because…?"

I roll my eyes knowing that this isn't going to get anywhere. I would pay him back later for this because I know Aizen is waiting for me.

I walk over to the door but before I walk out I shake her head sending water droplets flying in all directions. Gin puts his hands out in front of him to shield himself.

"Hey! What were you're shaking your hair, you little menace!"

I turn my head and stick my tongue out at him before I make my exit.

I knock on his door before I stand in the doorway. He beckons me with his hand to come in. He turns in his chair to face me.

" How did you sleep?"

"I slept well Aizen-sama. Thank you for the wake up call." I reply mechanically. I have to hold my tongue for what I really want to say will get me in big trouble.

"That's good." He replies with a smile knowing how I utterly hate him.

I stand there with my arms crossed, waiting for him to tell me what to do. He continues to stare at me and takes his time before he tells me what my tasks for the day are.

"Yes, I know by now that Harribel and Neliel have officially welcomed you into your new 'lifestyle.' I would like to see Harribel's work so if you don't mind…." He gestures his hand lazily for me to show off my new tattoo.

I am hesitant because of the predatorous look in his eyes, as if I were merely prey. I turn around and lift my shirt to him. He gets up from his chair and saunters over to her to examine it better. His finger gently traces the lines of the tattoo. I hiss from his touching of my abused skin. His hand then travels from my lower back to my hips, the other following suit. I try to wiggle causally out of his grasp but he has a stern handle on me. He turns me around to face him.

"There was one other think I wanted to talk to you about," he says coolly pulling me closer to him.

A bead of sweat forms on my temple. In my head my mind is telling me to scream, to run but my pride keeps me from doing so. In this household, everybody finds for themselves and the weak get the short end of the stick to put it lightly so I keep up my strong resolve despite the immediate danger.

"Though Harribel and Neliel have given you an ritual, you still need to be _broken in_."

That last part sends a shiver down my spine for I know what he means. Her breath caught in her throat. For someone growing up around prostitution, you would think they would think it was no big deal to give up your virginity but to her it was special. It was the one thing that was just hers and hers alone, but now she was about to lose it all.

Mustering up the courage to speak she half whispers, "A-Aizen-sama let go off me." She tries to wriggle again but he has gripped her tighter. I cursed myself inwardly for my stumbling. I look up to see Aizen towering over me. He leans down to whisper, his hot breath tickling my ear, " I've waiting so long for this moment, the moment were I finally have played with all of my _toys. _

**I huff. **_**I'll be damned before I left this asshole have the satisfaction of taking my virginity.**_

He chuckles at my reaction and leans into my face, his lips mere centimeters from mine. His hands move lower to touch my but before giving it a squeeze. They come up and stop right at my waistband. I swallow a few times. My heart starts to race and thump against my ribs. I shake my head a little to get myself back in check.

With more conviction in her voice she barks, "Let go off me!" and pushes him off her with all her might. To her surprise she is actually out of his grip and has caused him to stumble back a few steps. She puts her hand on her hips, a cocky smile on her face as she looks at him. He had clearly underestimated her strength seeing as how she was able to push him off of her. His bewildered face smothered into a mixture of hatred and amusement. He regains his composure and leans causally on his desk as if nothing had happened at all.

He smirks and replies though his voice is soft like velvet it still has the hidden acridness, "Don't get all cocky because you have escaped me this time. I will, in do due time, my sweet, take you to be mine."

Feeling bold, I roll my eyes at my boss. Then I stride over to the door and walk out of the room not bothering to close the door behind me. I know I may pay for that later since I had defied my boss and walked out with him dismissing me, but at that moment I didn't care.

As soon as I am down the hall and am out of hear shot, Gin suddenly materializes. His arms are crossed over his chest.

"So did you get a chance to_ play_?" He teases.

"Aren't we the curious one today Gin?" he replies, a trace of smugness in his voice. He turns his head to face him.

"Oh come now Aizen-sama," Gin smiles, "you know its not just today. You and I both know I would be here sooner or later to hear all of the details."

Aizen smiles at his subordinate and shakes his head. _What am I going to do with him?_

"Aizen-sama," his smile gone but a ghost of the teasing still left in his voice, " so how are we going to deflower the little brat? Are you going to let it one of our clientele or will you be doing the honors?"

"I thought about taking away her virginity just to get under her skin but decided not to.

"OH?" he cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Yes, you see I want to conduct a little experiment. I've always been the first to test-drive all my toys, while others have always gotten the better end since they have then now with more experience. What if it were reversed? I think I shall let nature run its course and see what happens. It may be quite interesting." He grins wickedly, his brain wandering of all the possible scenarios that could play out with his little plan.

"So in other words, she up for grabs by anyone until you says otherwise?"

"Correct." He wiggles his fingers in an evil like manner.

Gin smile returns so big it almost splits his face. _Interesting._ He bows before he leaves the office. His pervertive thoughts rummaging through his head as played out how he would carry out his plan.

…..

Neliel jumps out in front of me before I can enter my room. She tugs me towards her room and closes the door quickly behind her. She clasps my face and gazes into my eyes. Then she scans my body, looking for any injuries or marks.

"Are you ok? What happened? Did he hurt you? Did he try anything? Are you in any pain? Are-"

"Relax" I assure her as I clamp a hand over her mouth. "First off take a breath. I cant have you turning blue on me. Two, Aizen tried but didn't get to. Just because I'm small, doesn't mean I can't kick ass when I need to. Besides if he was really going for my cookie, he would have just been frank with it and closed off his chambers so no one could enter or leave."

She visibly relaxes as she sighed thanking the heavens that she was alright. She embraced me tightly into her arms.

"Choking…not breathing…" I manage to make out as she suffocated me with her chest. She managed to release some of her grip on me, but still kept me bear hug. She gazes into my eyes, her cerulean eyes pools of worry and concern.

I stroke her hair to reassure her again before I gently wiggle out of her grasp. I look back once more before I open the door and walk out. I shut the door quietly behind me before I sneak back into my room. There lurking in the shadows, a pair of eyes watch her every move.

…

**So there ya go! **

**Starrk will enter the story soon so don't worry! **

**Keep reviewing! They mean so much to me! **

**Oh and guest reviewer, Starrk will kind of be like that but with a twist. You just have to keep reading to find out how! XD **

**Until next time **

**Cheezypuffs is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are again! I can't believe I'm up to Chapter 4!

Thanks for the reviews!

Sorry it took so long for the update! So my flash drive with the story got infected and I lost just about everything including this part so this is a rewrite.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the characters but I wish I did!

…

Harribel had knocked on my door before she entered. It was nearly dust.

"It is time for you to pick your uniform." Harribel says.

I nod. I follow her to a little room at the end of the hallway. As we enter we are greeted by a room completely white from the walls to the frames on the mirrors. On the sides are closets filled with white clothes trimmed in black. Opposite from where they were standing was a dresser with a huge circular mirror above.

I go over to the closet on the left and skim through the different outfits. Harribel starts looking through the other side. After about thirty minutes, I come up empty handed. All of the outfits are either too vulgar, or just not my style. Out of the corner of her eye, I look over at Harribel. She is wearing a tight half jacket starts from the tip of her nose to half way down her voluptuous chest, the sleeves extending way past her hands. Her bottom half was covered with slightly baggy pants that dipped on the sides exposing much of her hips and thighs. The cloth did do its duty as to cover her private parts but it barely did just that. All of this was held up loosely by a black belt.

I can't help but think that whatever Harribel wears, she always looks stunning. Secretly she wished that she could look and be like her. Even though Harribel was a woman of few words, when she did speak she commanded attention and respect. Though the situation isn't glamorous, she still has that aura of pride around her. She stands tall and proud with her smooth ebony skin and long blonde locks. Her curvaceous body may be stunning, but it's the eyes that make her drop dead gorgeous. Her icy electric cyan blue eyes could make any man (or person for that matter) putty in her hands. Aizen may be her boss but he too was not subject to her intense stare. I snicker at Aizen looking pathetic under Harribel's gaze.

I am snapped back from my admirative state when Harribel raises an eyebrow.

" Its nothing, just a funny thought." I reply.

She nods before turning back to her closet. I rummage through the clothes once more before I stumble upon a box hidden behind all of the other assortments. I heave the box out to view it better and start pulling out random things. To my disappoint everything is either too long of too big. I cross my arms over my chest. _I hate being midget!_ I am just about to give up when the perfect outfit catches my eye. I grab it and immediately try it on. I smile with glee that I finally have found something to wear. Taking a look in the mirror, I see it isn't as showy as I thought it would be. I have on a vest that just covers my chest; a pair of skintight short shorts with knee high socks.

As I stand admiring my new look, Harribel has turned to look at me. Though I cant see her expression, a sad smile graces her lips. She is proud to see that I am growing up nicely, but sad to know that what I am wearing may cause me great pain one day since I have now become apart of this rather hostile environment.

When I turn around to ask Harribel her opinion on the outfit, all of the conflicting emotions have melted away.

" It fits you." Is all she says before she picks up all the clothes scattered all over the floor.

I smile at her while helping her. We soon leave the room and head down the stairs to eat before "work" begins.

…

Yeah I know its short.

Chapter 5 will becoming soon!

I promise the next part will be better.

Until then,

Peace

Love

And Sprinkles!

~CheezypuffsXD


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm baaacccckkk!

Testing and studying can take up A LOT of your time lol

Well without further ado I would like to present the awaited **da da da** Chaper 5!

I'm so exited! Sorry for the long wait! I had so many things to do with so little time in the day! DX

Hopefully all of you are too!

Thank you for the reviews! Each one means so much to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

…

As we head down the stairs, a heavenly aroma greets us. A woman with strawberry orange hair is moving briskly from pot to pot, stirring up the contents and adding various spices. She dips her spoon to give her latest creation a taste and squeals with glee. Her eyes brighten when they fall upon us.

"Good Evening Lady Harribel, Lilynette," she greets up, bowing her head slightly.

I roll my eyes. I hate it when she does that like we're freaking royalty. Sure Harribel deserves to be but still its fricking irritating sometimes.

" 'Sup Rangiku? What's cooking?" I inquire, the aroma making my mouth water.

Rangiku is the best cook in the entire world. She can turn scraps into a four star meal, which she has proven time and time again.

Her smile widens.

"In honor of your big night, I cooked all of your favorite foods!"

On the table besides us is a large array of indeed all the food I enjoy. I look over at the edge of the table and there it is! My most favorite food in all the world- lasagna! -Layers of different types of cheeses, beef, and noodles. It is a rarity that I ever get this let alone this much at one time! Before I can register what has happened, I am right in front of the huge pan and am pulling a huge fork full to my lips. When I have finally had my fill, I must have eaten my weight in lasagna, and half of the dishes on the table.

Rangiku's eyes widen but she smiles dearly at my alarming appetite. I may the smallest person here, but I can eat on par with anyone here. Through the years I have learned you eat until you can't put the fork to your lips because you don't know when your next meal will be. Rangiku has been ordered to cook under Aizen's instructions, so she isn't permitted to feed any of us unless he says so, but that doesn't stop her from slipping me something from time to time.

By now Harribel has walked to a chair and has set down to eat some of the leftovers. Though she is probably more famished than I was, she elegantly eats her food. No matter how hungry she is she will not become barbaric or will not eat unless I have eaten first.

Rangiku plops down in the chair opposite me fatigue all over her face. She must have been cooking since dawn. Her frilly black and white apron is covered in various colors of foods. Her eyes stare at the food longingly. She is not allowed to eat until Aizen and his rookies have eaten first. Sometimes they don't come at all.

I take a piece of bread from the basket on the table and fill it with ham and cheese. I got over to Rangiku and hug her. I used my body as a shield while I stuff the food in her apron. I break off a piece and shove it in her mouth. I wait for her to swallow before I release her. She smiles weakly at me and thanks me silently. I mouth for her to eat some more but the worried look on her face tells me she is hesitant. She doesn't want to get caught and get "punishment."

I roll my eyes and shove some more in her mouth. I give her a look that says_to hell with Aizen and his fucking pricks of followers. _I sigh and mouth to her that I will cover for her. Her eyes shine as she greedily devours the bread and reaches for the table for more. Once she's eaten enough to take the edge off, she looks from left to right to make sure no one has saw her crime.

"Thank you Lilynette." She says as she stands up and bows. She turns to Harribel and bows for her too for she knows that she doesn't have to ask for Harribel not to say a word. Harribel nods and leaves the kitchen. Before she goes, she gives me one last look.

Rangiku shifts on her heel happily humming to herself as she clears the table and sets out the dishes for her bosses. As she is setting down the last of the dishes, she turns into something hard. Looking up she meets the eyes of her boss's right hand man Gin.

Her eyes widen in fear for he has caught her wrist in his strong grip.

"My my, what do we have here?"

"Gin-sama…"

She has stepped back to distance herself from her tormentor but Gin had stepped closer with every step she takes. Before long, her back is against the wall with Gin pinned up against her. Her whole body tenses at what is about to come. His hands are on either side of her head displaying there is no means of escape.

He leans down and kisses her passionately, running his tongue along her bottom lip. He smiles against her lips.

" Hm…do I taste ham?"

Her breath is caught in her throat. She has been found out and there is no way for Lilynette to cover for her.

A shiver runs down her spine as he lets out a low chuckle next to her ear. His hands snake around her hips and to the small of her back.

I look at her rigid body and give her a skeptical look. She mouths for me to go and that everything is all right though her eyes betray her. I scowl at her and cross my arms having no intention to leave her alone with the fox faced devil. I am about to mark over to him and get him off of her when I catch the pleading look in her eyes. I really don't want to leave her but that look is driving me crazy. I take one last look and shake my head before sneaking up the stairs. I try to ease myself by telling myself she will be fine since everybody knows that Gin had a soft spot for his little Rangiku. If anyone else had thought about eating without permission, they would have been caught and punished before they even swallowed. My stomach churns at the thought of Gin and Rangiku in the kitchen.

His lips travel down her neck, leaving hot feathery trails in their wake. She can't help but moan at his touch. His lips ghost along her collarbone where he nibbles, then licks as if to apologize. She tries her best to muffle her moans that on her lips but one slip out.

"Oh Gin-sama…." She moans as his hips grind on hers. She wants to push him away but they both know she can't resist him. She hates the way he tortures her so with his games, and flirting with the other girls. One minute she was his and the next her is disowning her. She is his own personal play toy that he keeps around but doesn't know why he does. She knows she is going to get hurt but for right now she wants to just enjoy the sweet bliss.

His hands travel down to the bow of her apron and start to unloosen it. That snaps Rangiku out of her thoughts. Her hands cover his.

"Gin-sama please…." She begs.

He whispers, " I want to make you mine tonight…"

A blush creeps up her cheeks as she turns her head away. If unties the apron, there will nothing but her in a barely covering bra and her underwear and high heels. She wonders why she lets him do this to her over and over again. Though their relationship was based on fear, for Rangiku it had grown into a more loving/lustful relationship. She knows Gin could never love her back but she wishes for that more than anything. She fears him and yet she fell in love with her tormentor. He may have harassed her at first, but it grew into something beautiful. Many of the other girls would call her crazy for doing something so dangerous, reckless, careless, but she couldn't care less. The man that makes her life hell has stolen her heart.

His teeth graze on her shoulders and pull the straps of her apron down arms. He hands roam to just under her butt to hike her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist.

He whispers into her hair, " And in case you're worried about it, your little secret is safe with me."

And with that he carries her to his bedroom and closes the door behind.

…

Harribel with Neliel in her shadow meet me at the door of the punishment hall. I gulp as we and a few other girls open it and go down the bleak gray hallway. We each stand shoulder length apart and spread our legs. Out of the shadows walks a man with black spiky hair and a dark smile plastered on his face.

" Welcome ladies" he greets us in a husky voice.

" Good Afternoon Master Kaien" we all reply in union.

His eyes narrow and he voice turns cold and deep.

"Alright you know the drill. Strip down to your undergarments and bend over!"

We follow his commands. When he's checked it make sure everyone is down he gives his second command for us to do the Chinese splits. I look around to see if everyone is touching the floor, but the girl on the end, Melony, I think her name is just inches away. Before anyone of us realizes, a shriek pierces the silence. Melony has a red mark on the back of her thighs. In his hand, is the instrument used to cause her such pain- a simple long wet towel.

He swipes at her again, " Get down lower! Lower! I said lower you whiney bitch!"

He presses his foot firmly against her butt making her touch. She cries out as the pain shoots up her inner thighs. We all feel somewhat bad for her but we all know the rules. Every one of us is to pass inspection or it will bring pain. The inspection is to test our flexibility, our athleticism, and balance. What Kaien did to her was just a little slap on the wrist to what he really wanted to do but tonight she had to work so she was let off easy.

HE shoved her away from him with his foot so she could cry in solitude. In my mind I note that he was being peculiarly nice to us today. He turns back towards us and shouts more commands for us to bid.

Thorough one of our yoga exercises, he starts checking out our asses. Some of us he grabs to "make sure we are firm". I see his hand touch Neliel. They grab her ass and travel down to her private area. Though her body doesn't react, her big doe eyes show that she doesn't like the attention. It takes everything in me not to jump on the guy for touching sweet innocent Neliel. Even if she isn't in the best situation, her innocence still shines bright. When his hand reaches for mine, I swipe his hand away, a bold move for someone who may have a death wish.

Some of the girls start to murmur at my rash actions but I disregard them. Neliel gasps softly, startled by the interaction. She has no clue what is going to happen for the last time a girl did that she was put into a coma. His eyes dart towards his stinging hand and back to me. They narrow and harden before he moves onto the next girl. I shrug it off the cold look knowing I will be in trouble later but I refuse to let the pervert get the pleasure of touching my no-no's.

By the time inspection is over, we have done back bends for an hour straight, planked with 20 pound books on our backs and have run two miles in 30 minutes.

Sweat streams down out faces, chest and shoulders. We all are panting, ready to collapse at any moment but to our horror Kaien isn't done with us yet. He calls us to get back in our positions. The last thing he tells us to do is to clean the room before we go. One by one the girls leave. Kaien catches my arm. Neliel looks back to see why I am not following after her and see his hand.

I shoot her a look that says I will catch up with later.

" I have one more test for you before you go," he replies.

By the twisting of his face I know it isn't going to be good.

With a sigh, I get back into position.

"The fuck you want Kaien?" I retort crossing my arms over my chest.

" The ugly duckling has quite a mouth on her doesn't she?" he says. In one swift motion he slaps me hard across the face.

A red imprint on his hand is on my cheek. The stinging aside, I glower at him because of his little nickname he has for me.

You see I am little different than most girls. I was born with lime green shoulder-length hair and magenta eyes. I don't think it looks bad on me in fact, it kind of reflects my personality, but not everyone agrees likes my daring look. Kaien has been calling me that for as long as I can remember. He puts emphasis on the fact that the other girls have perfect looks while am indeed the ugly one. He used to pin me down and read me The Little Duckling every night when I was little and point out which one I was.

At some point I started to believe it little. All the other girls had either huge breasts, teasing curves, or captivating looks. Some had all three and then some. I on the other hand, am almost flat chested, with not really any curves unless my ass counted. To put it frankly I still kind of had that youthful little kid/ preteen body. And from the looks of it, I was stuck like this for life.

" You're not a looker yourself," I spat even though it's a lie. He was drop dead gorgeous and he knew it too.

He snorts. " Tch, you and I both know that's a lie."

His hands wrap around my throat, lifts me three feet into the air and he rams me into a wall. Kaien's fingers dig deeper into my neck. I claw his fingers trying to get some air but his grip is tight. He whispers a calm threat in my ear. His warm breath tickles my neck as each word comes out,

" Disrespect me like that again, and I will may you pay. You yourself may not feel the pain physically, but you will come to regret ever crossing me."

He then drops me. I lay there at his feet gasping for air. He smirks at my vulnerable form and walks away.

As I try to catch my breath, I choke out,

" Fuck…you…."

Finally able to breath, I crawl up the stairs and up to my room to shower, change into a fresh uniform. I head out the door and wait for Harribel to come and show me the hell I have been missing.

…..

Out on the corner of Hollow and Arrancar, Harribel, Neliel and I stand waiting for customers. The other girls have gone to occupy the other blocks. Harribel turns towards me to give me a run down of the do's and don'ts.

" Listen carefully. Whenever a car comes up, they will ask you how much? You will reply with list of prices for certain jobs."

She hands me a list.

" Once they have selected the jobs of which they would like to be performed, you get into the car and drive away with them. Make sure you get the money before you perform. Hand it to me before you leave. Do not be alarmed. They will bring you back to where they have gotten you. One more thing, if the cops come run and hide. Any questions?"

She stares at me to see if I do. When I shake my head no, she nods in return. Neleil scoops me up into a big hug.

She whispers into my shoulder, "It's ok. You have nothing to fear. After the first one, everything is a breeze."

She stokes my hair for a minute before releasing me.

I take in a deep breath. Butterflies are erupting in my stomach to the point I want to throw up. Harribel can sense my anxiety. She turns toward Neliel and gives her a look that I can't read.

The first car of the night pulls up to us. The car is a red sports car with tinted windows. The passenger side window rolls down to reveal a man with long straight jet-black hair.

" Welcome back, master." Harribel and Neliel chant in unison. " How may we pleasure you today?"

" We have fresh meat I see?"

He looks right past them and straight at me. My breath catches at the pedophile's eyes roam across my scarcely covered body.

Neliel stands in front of his view of me.

"Perhaps you would prefer me master. As you said she is fresh meat and wont be able to satisfy you like I can. Wouldn't you agree?" she purrs seductively.

Her tongue runs across her lips as she poses with her hands above her head. She is wearing a mid stomach halter top and a tight black leather skirt. Her tone and her posing may suggest otherwise, but you can still read the innocence on her face.

Apparently, the stranger has taken the bait. His lips curl wickedly. He pops open the door and tell her to hop inside. He reaches for his wallet and pulls out $2,000.

"This should cover everything." He shoves it into my hands and unzips his pants, commanding for her to go down. He doesn't wait until he drives off to receive what he's paying for. And with that Neliel is gone.

I look after the car. I can't help but think an angel is about to commit an awful act. It's a hard truth to swallow. I shove the money in my boot and join Harribel to wait for more customers.

Several hours later, Neliel returns looking drained. Her teal hair is a tangled and is wearing only one shoe. She hands me $400 before she sits down to rest before the next customer.

The night passes by quickly. Customer after customer come, very pleased by Harribel and Neliel's performances. They have intervened each time someone has asked for me. I watch as they hop in and out of cars, handing me the money.

By the time dawn comes, they are past the point of exhaustion. I try my best to drag them home. Rangiku sees me and offers to help. She hikes Neliel onto her back and carries her all the way home. We get in the line to Aizen's room to give him our totals on customers and earnings. I thank her as I lay them each in their rooms and lay their blankets on top of them.

All the other girls have gone to their rooms or have plopped wherever they were for the night. Soon everyone is fast asleep.

Rangiku and I are the ones still up. She invites me into her room t o talk.

" So how did it go?" she asks.

" I didn't really do much. Harribel and Neliel took all the customers while I collected the money."

" Well it is your first time and all. That's to be somewhat expected."

I want to ask her what she means by that last statement when she starts rambling about her first time.

I tune in and out not really interested in this type of thing. Then she starts telling me about what happened last night. To this, I start listening.

"….the guy has requested me numerous times which makes Aizen-sama happy because he can charge more. He has been coming around so often it's beginning to upset some people."

Her eyes dart to the floor as she thinks of her and Gin's last encounter. They were lying in bed, him stroking her hair when he asks her about the man. She had told him that he was just some regular person that he didn't need to worry about. They had started arguing and then before long Gin had gotten out of bed and stormed off not even kissing her good bye. She winces at the memory of him yelling, the jealousy written all over his face. His eyes that he rarely opens even when he's with her flash angrily. They show his true emotions of how he wants her to be careful..stay safe…..

She snaps out of her thoughts as I loudly clear my throat. She smiles sheepishly. We continue to small talk before we say our goodbyes and go to bed ourselves.

Little do we know, that a pair of eyes has been watching Rangiku since the moment she stepped out of the door that night.

…

And there ya go!

I hope you like it.

I was planning to get Starrk in this chapter but I had to stop because this chapter was long as it is.

I am up to 3000+ words!

In the next one Starrk will finally make his appearance!

You wont be disappointed.

Thanks for your patience.

Love you all

~cheezypuffsXD

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys!

IM BAAAACCCKKK!

Did ya miss ol' Cheezypuffs because Cheezypuffs sure missed all of y'all!

I know it's been a really long time but as promised I will have Starrk in this chapter.

***WARNING~ Chapter will be long but it will be worth it! ~WARNING***

…..

I wake up to loud thuds coming from downstairs. I roll over and glance at the clock; its four a.m. _Four freakin' a.m?!_

Knowing I wont be able to go back to sleep without seeing what all the commotion is about, I rub the sleep from my eyes as I grab my robe hanging from the door knob of my closet.

I tip toe as silently as possible down the steps, testing each step to see if they will groan under my weight. I'm a better sneak when I have somewhat light but right now its pitch black, not even the light of the moon to use as a guide.

Creeping around the corner, I see a tall figure in a fit of rage. Everything around him in the common area is either destroyed or has been recklessly scattered across the room. If I hadn't witnessed it first-hand, I would have thought a tornado had been through here.

The moon moved from its cover of clouds, offering me some of its light. If I squint I am able to make out the frame of the figure. My eyes widen silently as I recognize the tall lean frame as none other than Gin. It surprises me because I have never ever witnessed Gin in rage before. Sure, he's been upset, but never to the point where everything is all out in the open. You see fox face here is a bit on the shady side. Most of the time I can't tell what's going on in that twisted mind of his, but his body language is easy enough to read_. I wonder why he's so upset. Is he still mad about his and Rangiku's fight? I thought they were over that. I mean it's been like a week. _

Suddenly the combustion stops. I hold my breath and creep back further into the shadows, for if I am caught, I have no idea what he will do to me. The dead silence starts to suffocate me. I want to move but I don't think that's the best option right now.

I hear a voice enter the room.

" I can see your upset by the incident."

Silence.

" No need to say anything. This must be hard for you to accept, but what's done is done. Nothing can bring her back, so it's best to get over it and move on. Come. There's work to be done."

_Was that Aizen talking? _

Panicked thoughts race through my head with the new obtained information.

_She? She Who? Oh No! Hopefully it's not one of the girls! Wait! It can't be Harribel or Neliel. I'll be fine as long as it's not them! _

_Wait! Why is Gin mad? He doesn't give a rat's ass whether we live or die except…_

Then it dawns on me. All of pieces came together.

_Rangiku. Something has happened to her, and I've got to find out. She can't be…be…_

I creep back up the stairs, and sneak back into my room. Back under the covers, my brain conjures up all of the possibilities of what happened.

********  
The office was bustling with life. Interns and newbies were everywhere, seeming to all be talking and trying to out talk the other.

Snores could be heard coming from the right hand corner of the room. There lays Starrk with his head back sleeping away the day.

**BANG! **

The surrounding desk members of the office jumped at the loud commotion coming from the fist that had just landed on Starrk's desk. Starrk opened one eye to peer at his newly added person on his hit list.

There stood Hisagi with a scowl on his face.

" Wake the fuck up you idiot! You can't just sleep your life away! Besides, we got work to do."

Starrk glares at him with his open eye before closing it, choosing to ignore his co-worker. If it had been anyone else waking him up, they would be a dead man, but Hisagi is his best friend. He's the only one who can get away with shit like that and live. To Starrk, sleep is one of his favorite things to do, after finishing up a good case. It seems as though he can never get enough of it. Being interrupted is like asking him to fulfill a death wish.

Hisagi rolls up a list of reports and smacks Starrk over the head with it.

"Oi! I said wake up dipshit! You better get your ass up before Hitsugaya-Taichou sees your lazy ass sleeping down on the job."

With a gruff, Starrk reached to the sky with his long limps and gave a jaw breaking yawn. He scratched his head before giving Hisagi a deadpan look.

"Happy?" he asked smugly, as he snatched the reports from Hisagi's hand and started to go through them.

"Very." He snorted as he sauntered back over to his desk.

Back in the main office Toshiro Hitsugaya stood over a report and numerous newspaper articles scattered all over his desk. His brow is twisted in frustration as he reads the head line over for the nth time:

_**LOCAL PROSTITUTE KILLED BY GANG BANGER**_

Toshiro lets out a loud growl, slightly scaring his secretary, who is standing far off by the wall. Her brown doe like eyes shimmer with concern with the grieving of her boss.

Yes, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku were friends a long time ago, one could call them siblings they were that close.

They both hadn't grown up on the best of terms but they pushed through it anyway. At least Rangiku made sure Toshiro did. Because of his physical appearance, he was always teased and shunned. Having snow-white spiky hair and turquoise eyes didn't really help with making friends. To add the cherry on top he was extremely short for his age. He just barely made 4'8 when all the guys in his town where like skyscrapers. When people would see him, they looked at him as if they gave him the chills. Though he didn't really look friendly because of the slight frown he always held on his face, he still wished people would give him a chance. Rangiku had been that person.

One day, some guys were giving him a hard time trying to take his money away from him, but Toshiro held his ground, attempting to fight back the best he could. When he was a boy, he was a scrawny little thing but as the years went on, he filled out and buffed up making him a force to reckon with. But back then people thought they could take him because of his height. The guys had backed him into the corner of an alley. One had a knife to his throat; the others held his wrists.

" When I say give me your fucking money, I meant it! Don't give me no fucking lip you little punk!" the boy with the knife yelled.

Toshiro had verbally insulted the boy earlier, and clipped his cheek thus wounded his pride in front of his friends, so the guy felt he had to " teach him a lesson."

The boy pressed the cool metal further into his neck. A little red mark had started to appear.

The boys chuckled at the blood and waited for Toshiro to beg for his life, but he refused. He thought that if this was the end, it was the end. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction at cowering to their feet before he dies.

The blood from the other wounds inflicted by the knife started to run down his temple. He took one last breath and closed his eyes, for he knew his time had come.

Seconds later, Toshiro felt the pressure released off of him, both his neck and wrists. He opened his eyes to see a lady slapping the guys across the head with an ascot filled rocks. They tried to attack her, but she was quick, punching them in their noses and abdomens. Soon enough the boys had retreated. She walked over to Toshiro and outstretched her hand. Though he didn't trust her, he accepted her offer and got up. He mumbled a thank you before walking off.

She caught his arm and yanked him back. The girl was gorgeous. She was a tall fair skinned girl with short orange hair, sky blue eyes and curvaceous body. She was dressed in a garment similar to the poor children of the town; she had on a dusty old brown potato sack dress that barely reached her knees. She didn't look a day over 16.

" Hey what's with the speedy getaway?"

He yanked her arm away but it took some effort. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Why did you help me? You know who I am. Why would you help me?" He asked her, his eyes stare meeting hers full on.

"Why?" She scratched her head at the question, giving Toshiro a puzzled look. "Because I wanted to. I am not afraid of you like the rest of the town is. I frankly don't see what's to be scared off. You are just a kid with odd features that suit you just fine." She finished matter-of-factly.

He scanned her face to see if she was lying. Nobody in their entire town had the gall to even really talk to him unless to pick a fight, but this strange girl was saving him then actually trying to have a conversation with him.

He sighed. He decided to trust this girl. She seemed genuine compared to the other people in the town. He gaze wondered to the ground.

"Toshiro. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Rangiku smiled.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Nice to meet ya!"

With that she scooped him up for a bear hug, practically suffocating him with her chest.

When she finally released, Toshiro was gasping for air.

" Sorry about that. I can get a little excited when meeting new people." She said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Toshiro glared between breathes. _Ill have to watch her. She tried to freaking kill me with that freakish hug of hers! _

From that day on, they hung around one another. Since we both were orphans, we just picked a semi clean abandoned building to stay in. To our luck the water was still on. We used candles to see. As the years went by, Rangiku got accustomed to calling my "Shiro" to which still urks me, but he tolerated it for HER sake only. As he grew up, somewhere along the line Toshiro started calling her Rangi- nee –san. She was just that to me. She kept me out of trouble and made sure I attended all my classes. No matter what she had to do, she made sure he was in the best school our town had to offer. Somehow the price was never an issue for her. As we went through school, her grades were never the best no matter how hard she tried. Her GPA was B-/C+. Her real passion was cooking. That was where her heart was. When we left school, she would want to head straight for the market to try out a new recipe she thought of and wanted me to try it. Most of the time her creations were excellent. Though life wasn't perfect, it wasn't that bad as long as we were together.

But by the time of her senior year, things started to get hazy. Toshiro had just become a sophomore and had learned most of the rules of the school. One rule was to stay away from the shady mafia's right hand man Gin Ichimaru. He had been kicked out of every high school in the entire state. He was about 20 years old at the time, but he still hung around the school. The teachers nor the principal couldn't get him off the property for they were afraid of what might happen to them if they upset him.

One day I had seen him hanging around the entrance, harassing the girls who were trying to leave the school. His gaze settled on me when he saw me look at him. His ever-present smile caused me to harden my cerulean eyes. Everything about that guy made my skin crawl. I never really paid any mind to him, until I saw him harassing nee-san. He had cornered her between the school door and himself. I saw that she was uncomfortable, but still put up a tough façade.

"Get away from me, Ichimaru." She growled, when he scooted closer trying to close the space between them.

" And what if I say no?" he smiled.

She turned her head away from him, and tried to walk through his arms. Before she knows what happened, he he's grabbed a hold of her arm and spins her back over to himself and tilts her head up to face him.

" What makes you think I was done with you?" he whispers.

She furrows her brows and yanks her arm away.

"It doesn't matter if you were done or not; I was done with you, so as I said leave me alone. I'm not intimidated by you like the other girls Ichimaru."

With that she turns on her heel and starts to walk away, swishing her hair in his face.

He grabs her once more, this time not as gently.

"What the hell? Get off of me!"

She tries to yank her arm again, but can't break from his hold. He brilliant blue eyes flash at his slitted ones. He wriggles a finger in her face.

"Ah Ah Ah," he mocks. "Such vulgar language is not permitted on school grounds."

She bites his finger, breaking the skin. He yanks his hand back from her teeth, in the process loosing his grip on her arm. With the new opportunity, she yanks her arm free and slaps him in the face leaving a scratch under his left eye with her manicured nails. She then puts space between them and gets into a fighting stance just in case he means to retaliate.

He gives her a quizzical stare for no one has ever had the audacity to strike him. He then smiles ruefully.

" Tch, I like your spunk girl. No one ever has even dared to touch me while you did it without a second's hesitation."

She still watches his movements, not caring about the compliment.

"Don't worry. I am not going to fight you. Why would I try to damage a face as pretty as yours? By the way, what is your name? It's only fair since you already know mine."

She hesitates before answering,

" Your reputation precedes you, so it isn't really fair. Anyways, my name is Rangiku, Rangiku Matsumoto."

" Well Rangiku, hopefully we cross paths again and continue this delightful conversation. Until then I bid you adieu."

With that he bows and saunters off, waving over his shoulder.

I hadn't seen the entire altercation between the two, just up until she swished her hair in his face. I thought that was the end of that because he doesn't really chase after girls. He just loves the pleasure of getting under their skin. But I was horribly wrong. From that day on he was persistent, always in her face. She puts up with it for she knows it dangerous to piss off a member of the mafia. Most of the time he harassed her when she was alone, but one day he had the gall to do it right in front of me when we were walking home from school.

"Hey gorgeous," he greets her.

He appears out of thin air and walks in step with us.

"What the hell do you want Gin?" I growl. " It can't be anything important so get the fuck out of here you fucking prick!"

" Its so adorable Rangiku that you are walking your brother home from elementary school."

He reaches out the pinch my cheek. I smack his hand away.

" But you must teach the kid some manners." He says smacking me lightly on the face.

He knows as well as I do that I go to the same school as Rangiku. He says it just to get under my skin because of how short I am.

" Piss off you fucker." I say as I grab Rangiku's hand and rush us away from him.

He steps in front of us.

"I didn't come to talk to you you little piece of shit. I came to talk to Rangiku so if you don't mind.." He pushes he off in the direction we were going and brushes his fingers alongside her face. I hate how polite his voice can sound even if his language isn't. His hands travel down to her lower back and wander dangerously low to her nether regions. He eyes widen as he hands wander. Though her physique would say otherwise, she still is a virgin. She is paralyzed for no guy has ever tried to touch her like this. Sure guys have tried but she soon put a stop to that with a swing of her fist. But Gin was different; He was strong and distilled a fear in her no else could do. Though she put up a front, she was scared for what he could do.

I stumble and hit a fence that stops me from hitting the ground. I see what he is trying to do and that pushed me off the edge. The look in Rangiku's eyes made me wild with rage. I dropped my books and grabbed a discarded piece of wood lying beside the fence. I then swung for his head. He saw out of the corner of his eye my intent and shifted his stance. I missed by a hair. He grabbed the wood and used it to hit my in the back, plunge it into my stomach and then use to pin and choke the life out of me.

I grabbed at his hair but made no avail.

"Aw is the little boy trying to live? How adorable."

Rangiku still in her trance, didn't move. She just blankly stared at the scene in front of her. Using one hand he pushed her towards him and continued his assault.

My turquoise eyes flash in rage. I am practically seeing red. With all of my strength I can muster, I wrap my legs around his neck and squeeze with all my might. Gin is resistant; he still has a firm grip on the wood piece as he continues to press it further into my neck. As my airways begin to close, my body transforms instinctively into survival mode. I claw at his face and grab at his hair hoping that that is enough to save myself. I see Gin's pale face start to turn blue from lack of oxygen. He soon starts to release his hold on the wood. The air burns my lungs as I forcefully suck it in. I drop to the ground and breath in more. Gin is doubled over coughing; he has let go of Rangiku. Suddenly she recovers and is at my side, rubbing my back and shielding me from Gin.

"You ass! How dare you lay hands on my brother! You could have killed him! Stay away from us!"

She stands and jabs a finger in his chest. By now Gin has regained his coolness and is now standing upright. Her sky blue eyes flash with electricity as she stares at Gin head on. Rangiku could put up with Gin, his harassments and advances, but when Hitusgaya is involved, that is where she draws the line.

Gin just stands there and lets her talk.

" And why would I do such a thing? The little fucker got what he deserved. It's time her learned his place."

He pauses, then continues,

"I know he's not your brother by blood. Why do you stick up for the outcast of the town? He's a little piece of shit that will never amount to anything. Hell, even his parents didn't want the abomination. Th-"

Gin was on the ground. He lifted his hand and felt a stinging on his right cheek. Rangiku had round house kicked Gin. She was shaking with anger from the words of the man before her.

Enough. That is enough! Hitsugaya is not an abomination. He is a loving boy who is just misunderstood. You have no right to judge him!"

Her normally cheery face is replaced with something that isn't like her. Her features darken; it feels as though the air itself has changed. He voice becomes dangerously low as she makes a promise to Gin,

I will tell you this once, and once only. Touch my brother again, and that will be the last thing you will ever do."

She then helps Toshiro up and brushes him off. She shoots another glare at Gin, before she turns to walk off in the direction of her home.

Gin smiles darkly and stands up. He brushes himself off and walks off. I turn around just before he does and catch a glimpse of his evil smirk. To this day it still haunts me. I should have known he wouldn't stop. I knew that smile was twisted, that his evil brain was concocting a plan for revenge. I shouldn't have ignored my instincts and went after him. (A/N: FYI this is the end of flashback. Don't wanna confuse ya! XD)

I pound my fists on the desk in rage and let out an inhuman growl as I reminisce over the encounter between me and Gin. Momo yelps again by my outburst, but recollects herself. I slash my papers off the desk and watch as they fall slowly towards the ground. Rangiku's crime scene shot lands on my shoe. Even in death her radiance never falters.

He picks up the picture and gently lays it back on the desk and turns away from it abruptly for the image is now embedded in his brain forever. He swallows the lump that is forming in his throat and inhales deeply to make sure his voice comes out even before he speaks,

"Momo," he calls, " Call Starrk, Hisagi, and Grimmjow in here."

"Yes Sir." She whispers.

With that she rushes to carry out the order.

I think _I vow to bring that bastard to justice if that's the last thing I do. I will avenge you Rangiku; I swear it. I will avenge you niii-san even it takes my last dying breath._

My fists shake with anger but I manage to regain my control as my subordinates I requested walk in.

One by one they file in and take a seat. Starrk lazily tunes in to what his captain is saying but is on the verge of falling asleep again. Grimmjow is wearing his trademark bored scowl while Hisagi is alert, with pen and paper ready to take notes.

"I'll get right to the point. A prostitute has been murdered on the corner of Lao and Jin. We believe she has been killed by one of the local gang member."

He hands out a report to each of them. They all thumb through the report and notices the beautiful girl's photos.

"Ok but why is this case any different than any of the hundreds we get on a regular basis?" Hisagi asks.

"Good question. We believe that she is somehow connected with the Aizen's mafia. Does he ring a bell?"

By the three's sudden stiffness and alert I see that they do.

"Aizen is known for his investment banking business to the public. But he has an underlining work is in the drug trade. What isn't know is how we believe he is whoring out prostitutes in order to gain more money. Whether by choice or force I do not know. What I want you three to do is to go undercover and see what really is going on behind their operation.

"You two," I look directly at Starrk and Grimmjow, " I need you to pose as clients. Try and get the girls into the car with you and see if you can get some information out of them in any way you can, but know your boundaries. Hisagi, I want you to monitor all of Starrk's and Grimmjow's interactions with the girls. Hisagi I need you to alert me of anything suspicious."

"But why us Taicho?" Grimmjow asks.

My eye twitches for I knew that oaf would have to ask why. He's way too curious for his own good. I inhale deeply before I answer,

"You three are my best agents. I need someone I can trust on this case. I have faith you can carry this case out without any attachment and can do this quickly and quietly."

They all stare back at me with grave eyes for they know there is a deeper meaning to this case than what I am leading on, but they don't pester me.

" If you have any questions, concerns contact me immediately. These are your orders. Understood?"

"Yes Taicho" we say in unison and salute before we leave the office.

"One more thing" I call, "this assignment must not be told to anyone. Is that clear?"

We solemnly nod. It is rare for him to specify for us not to breathe the word about cases especially among our colleges.

"Aw sweet! Another case! Now I won't die of complete and utter boredom. I've been dying to get out of this drag of an office and see the outside world!" Grimmjow exclaims once we are out of earshot of Taicho.

Starrk rolls his eyes at him and walks back to his desk to review the file some more before he devises up a plan on how to carryout their mission.

…..

So imma cut it off here.

I gave you Starrk as promised. He will be in the story from here on out.

I know this chapter is more about Hitsugaya and Rangiku's history but you will need to know in order to understand the story a bit better.

Hopefully you like how it's going so far

I again am sorry for the really long delay. It sucks when you don't have internet.

I'll try to update as often as I can!

Love all of y'all

Please rate and review!

Until we meet again,

Peaceout!

~Cheezypuffs


End file.
